Reveal Day
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's behind this all?


**KAISOO FIC FEST 2019**

Haihai sayangnya Kaisoo! Mimod kembaliiiii! Ada yang kangen ga nih sama mimod setelah hampir satu tahun ga ada penampakannya? Huhu jangan-jangan yang kangen mimod hanya mantan #eh.

**Gimana-gimana suka ga dapet surprise?**

Sayangnya, masa-masa surprisenya udah usai nih, happy people:(. Hayo, mana cerita yang paling kalian suka? Cerita mana aja yang udah kalian baca? Yuk langsung review! Biar para author tambah semangadh atas hasil kerja kerasnya huehhee.

20 cerita dari penulis-penulis terpilih telah menemani kalian selama satu bulan loh, guys. Tentunya dengan adanya KFF, tiap minggu kalian jadi berwarna, kan~~

Kami, para crew, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para penulis yang telah bergabung bersama dalam KFF2019. Banyak tantangan dan rintangan telah kita lewati. Pasang-surut yang menerjang Kaisoo pun akhirnya berlalu, seperti kita juga yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan cerita-cerita untuk readers! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK PARA AUTHOR-NIM!

Tentunya, tidak sedikit dari kalian yang penasaran kenapa KFF kok berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya? Itu karena KFF tahun ini, mengusung konsep berbeda dan antimainstream, sayang-sayang~

Jika biasanya akan ada para kontributor yang dapat menyumbangkan ide prompt mereka untuk para penulis, tahun ini prompt itu datang dari penulis itu sendiri. Kami melakukan closed-recruitment untuk para penulis, lalu mereka ini akan mendapatkan prompt dari penulis lainnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, konsepnya semacam main surat-suratan antarpenulis gitu, gaizz~ Karena tiap penulis akan menulis prompt untuk penulis yang lain tanpa mengetahui siapa nanti yang akan mendapat prompt yang telah mereka tulis~

Udah kaya dapet surat dari penggagum rahasia ye kan. Mayan kan ga dapet surat dari doi, dapet cerita dari sesama penulis pun udah bahagya. ehe.

Nggak cuma itu! Meski konsep KFF tahun ini beda, tapi kita tetep punya tema yang jadi ciri khasnya KFF. Tahun ini, temanya adalah _**Silver Lining**_. Wuih, apatuu?

Maksud dari tema _**Silver Lining**_ ini adalah, dari setiap cerita yang telah ditulis, penulis wajib membubuhkan pesan-pesan tersembunyi yang dapat dipetik pembaca. Simplenya adalah, tiap cerita KFF tahun ini harus punya pesan cerita yang bermanfaat gaiz buat para pembaca. Nah, menurut kalian, cerita mana nih yang pesan ceritanya kena banget buat kalian?

**ANYWAY!**

Baik para author maupun reader pasti sudah penasaran kan pengen cepet-cepet tempe, eh maksudnya tahu, siapa dalang di balik cerita-cerita misterius tanpa nama itu?! Siapa sihh yang nulis cerita sedih banget? Siapa yaa kira-kira yang buat cerita pas banget sama kehidupannya? Dan, siapa gerangan yang nulis cerita gantung banget?! **HUFKZL:(**

Nah, daripada makin penasaran dan tebak-tebakannya terus berjalan tanpa henti, tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, mimod berikan deh listnya khusus buat kaleand-kaleand semuwa.

Ini dia everyone, **List ****Reveals Day**** KFF2K19**!

.

-.000.-

.

**01\. Suatu Hari Nanti**

Justmine Rewolf

**02\. Be With You**

Miss Hee

**03\. Smile on My Face**

Lady Wu

**04\. Half Demon**

Rosiebear

**05\. Hacken**

Kyulkulator

**06\. Parallel Universe**

Hun Yura

**07\. Wait**

Fanfreaktions

**08\. Dancing in The Our Love Story**

Fairychika93

**09\. You**

Tanderella

**10\. Walk in Memories**

Rainersoo_

**11\. Pulang**

Blossomkimp

**12\. Signal**

He Who Controls The Light

**13\. For reason Unknown**

Red Sher

**14\. Find Our Way**

Kajegaje

**15\. Patience Is A Virtue**

Light Kalian

**16\. Untied**

Exoblackpepper

**17\. Kelabu**

Ninidpooh

**18\. Of Memories That Lie Within The Fireplace**

Creamjongin

**19\. Kusut**

Kajegaje

**20\. Here I Am**

Cactus93

.

-.000.-

.

**YAK!**

Itulah dia nama-nama author terdabest kithaaa.

Okhee, berapa banyak tebakan yang bener? Atau tebakannya banyak yang meleset? Kayanya kamu harus lebih peka sama gaya penulisan author-nim~

Eh.. gimana mau peka ya, orang doi dikodein aja ga peka:( Jadi bales dendamnya di KFF deh:(

Beda banget sama para penulis ye kan, seneng banget tau siapa secret admirernya heuhehehehehe.

_C__ieee. __T__auuu. __C__ieeee_

.

-.000.-

.

Sekian Reveals Days kali ini, mon maap apabila Mimod muncul menjadi semakin garing yha saudara-saudara. See ya and bhay!

.

.

.

_**TAPI BOONG. EHE.**_

Karena tahun ini konsep KFF beda, maka revealingnya pun beda! Nggak cuma ngereveal siapa-siapa aja dalang dibalik cerita-cerita luar biasa itu, tapi kita juga akan reveal curhat-curhat kecil dari crew dan pertanyaan yang sempet banyak ditanyain oleh kleyan kleyan lewat mimin IG KFF2K19!

Part 2 dari Reveals Day akan di post bery bery bery soon!

Stay tuned dan selamat menikmati cerita-cerita Kaisoo dari para penulis kesayangan kleyan~ **Jangan lupa tinggalin review yang baik, kritik membangun, dan no julid julid club**!

SEMOGA SMACKQUEEN CINTA KAISOO~

dan Sampai Jumpa di KFF PROJECT SELANJUTNYAAHH!


End file.
